New Story
by ultimate hikigaya
Summary: Its a new story as the title suggest in the life of Hikigaya Hachiman,our favorite realistic and loner.
1. Chapter 1

"So always remember _it is better to be late than never._ "

RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

With this ring our homeroom class came to an end which taught us a stupid moral " _It is better to be late than nerver_ "

 _Man! Really is this moral so important to follow? I mean why would someone be late to do something if he really wishes to do that thing?_

"Stand up" told your monitor."Greet"

"Thank you,sensei!" we all told in -sensei putted on a smile on her face and gave me a gaze which meant that _That moral was for you!DAMN HIKIGAYA!_ scarry.

Is there nobody who can marry your beloved sensei?

"Hey,hikki! You going to club today?"asked yuigahama with her hands above her head.I guess She was bored due to hiratsuka-sensei's story.

 _Damn sensei!What to you intended to mean with that gaze? I am very good with my current position in the society. Friendship is a emotion that is bound to give you pain either when your friend betrays you and tell your secrets to others or you if have some quarrel with that friend of yours which is going to hurt you. But damn you sensei, due to your suggestion I joined the service club and now i am feeling that some kind of EMOTION is growing inside me towards my fellow club members._

"Yes,I think i would go to the clubroom I don't see a reason why I would not go there."

"Actually today it seems that yukinoshita-san is not present today"

 _It is very rare to see her absent if its not so last time I remember seeing her absent was when she was ill due to the work pressure from managing the cultural festival event._

"SO? What to do preffer doing rather than going to the clubroom?"

"I was thinking of visiting yukinoshita's apartment to see if she was know the last time she was absent how she was."

"I think you are not so dumb as I thought you to be"

"What do you mean by that?How rude!"

"Okay,lets go now"

* * *

We came to the ground floor of the apartment and yuigahama is talking to yukinoshita over the told me to not to go in front of the telecom otherwise yukinoshita-san might not allow us in as she might feel insecure of her virginity seeing me.

"Hikki! Lets go inside she gave _us_ the permission to enter"

 _Us,do you mean us that means she knows i am coming to her apartment?But you told that if ahe finds this out she will not allow us to ! This girl is Unbelievable._

"O-Okay"

We entered the room _by you i meant yuigahama first and then I._

"Hi-Hikigaya-kun?"

 _I knew she didn't told yukinoshita about me._

" was worried so i tagged along I have seen you so i guess there is no meaning to enter anymore."

Yukinoshita enbraced herself and told "What to do mean by _seeing me_?"

"I-It meant that now I have seen that you are fine so-"

Yukinoshita interrupted and she told "I know,I was joking Yuigahama told me about you and also told me how you insulted her when she told to see I thought I should give you a lesson for this"

 _What?! Are you two in some kind of relationship?_

"Oi! What do you mean by a lesson? By the way I should get going now."

"Wait,it is thought impolite of someone who doesn't treat her guest in a proper way so COME in"

* * *

 **Author's note:-** Its my second fanfiction so pardon me for my grammatical errors and twisted plot. Comments are appreciated and i would like to know if anyone has any idea how this fanfiction should go?


	2. Chapter 2

I went into Yukinoshita's apartment and saw another mask. It was Yukinoshita's sister Haruno.

"Yahaloo!Hikki!"said that mask.

"H-Hi"

"Ara! Why are you stumbling? Is it that you didn't expected me to be here?"

" _Yes, she guessed the right thing. I didn't thought that she would be here. It's very rare to see Haruno Yukinoshita to be in Yukinoshita's apartment._ "

"Yeah, you are right I didn't thought you to be present here at this hour in Yukinoshita's apartment because usually Yukinoshita goes to school and she at this hour usually attends the clubroom, trying to solve other's requests."

They were all thunder-struck when I told this. _Oi! Its pretty common you know that Yukinoshita attends the clubroom, since she doesn't have many friends to talk with_.

"Hikigaya, what are you trying to say that I am a loner like you who doesn't have any friends to talk with?"said the ice-queen.

"You are sure to catch on that real quick."

"Hikki! Did you forget why we came here?"

 _Oh! I really forgot why I came here?_

"Ye-yeah, you should ask her"

"I-I guess you are right"

"What are you two talking about? Is it something related to my being absent in the school?" said yukinoshita.

"You are right! How did you knew that this was the subject about which we are going to ask you?"

"It was very easy to understand since, the last when you came to my partment that time also it was about I being absent from the academy"

"By the way, the answer to your question is that, it was nothing serious my nii-san wanted to talk to me about something which was serious so she told me to stay at the apartment. But the fact is that after i stayed in the apartment for the whole day, nii-san appered or rather decided to appear after this point of time. When I usually do attend the Service Club activities."

"So again nee-san what was it about?"Said yukinoshita with a cold tone.

"Actually, its nothing serious I just want to stay in your apartment for sometime. I guess my dear sister wouldn't dissapprove it."

"What?!" Said Yuigahama.

I was startled by yuigahama's sudden express. _By the way, why is Yukinoshita Haruno wanting to stay in Yukinoshita Yukino's apartment? Quite the mystery I guess_

"May I know the reason?"

"Ara! Can't I stay in my sister's apartment for few days?"

"You don't usually stay in my apartment by telling beforehand and this time you told you are going to stay here for more than 1 or 2 nights. Thats why I am _curious_ "

Amphesizing in the word curious typically Yukinoshita-The Interogator.

"I guess then i will tell you the real reason"

 _The real reason?_


End file.
